fandub_doblaje_latinofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Pedro D'Aguillón Jr.
Pedro de Aguillón Lozano, mejor conocido como Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. es un locutor, director y actor de doblaje mexicano, hijo del también actor Pedro D'Aguillón, es conocido como una de las primeras voces de Freddy Krueger en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno, la voz habitual de Dan Aykroyd, y la voz de Willy Tanner en ALF. En el anime es conocido por ser la voz de Tao Pai Pai en Dragon Ball, de Chang Changku/006 en Cyborg 009 y de Yoruichi Shihouin en su forma de gato en Bleach. Filmografía Películas Dan Aykroyd * Taxista en Cazafantasmas (2016) * Presentador en 1982 en Pixeles (2015) * Capitán Tucker en Yo los declaro marido y... Larry (2007) * Dr. Keats en Como si fuera la primera vez (2004) * Max Beasley en Amor incondicional (2002) * Det. Insp. Jack Grillo en La Tierra contra la araña (2001) * Cap. Thurman en Pearl Harbor (2001) * Lance Agensky en Diamantes (1999) * Harry Sultenfuss en Mi primer beso 2 (1994) * Harry Sultenfuss en Mi primer beso (1991) (doblaje original y redoblaje) * Boolie Werthan en El chofer y la señora Daisy (1989) * Dr. Raymond Stantz en Los cazafantasmas II (1989) (redoblaje DVD/BD y redoblaje Netflix) * Steven Mills en Mi novia es una extraterrestre (1988) (redoblaje) * John Burns en The Couch Trip (1988) * Dr. Raymond Stantz en Los cazafantasmas (1984) Stanley Tucci * Ceasar Flickerman en Los juegos del hambre: Sinsajo - Parte 2(2015) * Bebé en Wild Card (2015) * Ceasar Flickerman en Los juegos del hambre: Sinsajo - Parte 1(2014) * Ceasar Flickerman en Los juegos del hambre: En llamas (2013) * Lord Roderick en Jack el cazagigantes (2013) * Ceasar Flickerman en Los juegos del hambre (2012) * Eric Dale en El precio de la codicia (2011) * Dr. Abraham Erskine en Capitán América: El primer vengador(2011) * Jefferson Berk en Kit Kittredge: Joven reportera (2008) * Frank Dixon en La terminal (2004) * Frank en Jurado por error (1995) Chevy Chase * Reparador del jacuzzi en Hot Tub Time Machine 2 (2015) * Abuelo Geoffrey en Shelby (2014) * Reparador del jacuzzi en Hot Tub Time Machine (2010) * Clark Griswold en Vacaciones en Las Vegas (1997) * Jack Sturgess en El amo de la casa(1995) * Nick Halloway en Memorias de un hombre invisible (1992) * Ty Webb en Los locos del golf (1980) Michael Douglas * Ben Kalmen en Solitary Man (2009) * Gavin en Will & Grace (2002) * Robert Wakefield en Traffic (2000) * Presidente Andrew Shepherd en Mi querido presidente (1995) * William 'D-Fens' Foster en Un día de furia (1993) * Oliver Rose en La guerra de los Rose (1989) * Richard Adams en El síndrome de China (1978) Tom Wilkinson * Ewen MacAskill en Snowden (2016) * Det. Insp. John Halden en Gente de bien (2014) * Lyndon B. Johnson en Selma (2014) * Latham Cole en El llanero solitario (2013) * Reverdy Johnson en El conspirador (2010) * Paul Emmett en El escritor fantasma (2010) Jeffrey Tambor * Francis Silverberg en El contador (2016) * Sid Garner en ¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte III (2013) * Sid Garner en ¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte II (2011) * Sid Garner en ¿Qué pasó ayer? (2009) * Anthony en The Invention of Lying (2009) * Jay Porter en ...And Justice for All. (1979) John Michael Higgins * Stan en Amigos indiscretos 2 (2013) * John Smith en Notas perfectas (2012) * Entrenador Keith en ¡Vamos por las chicas! (2009) * Corey Taft en Yo quiero un Oscar (2006) Jeremy Piven * Danger D'Amo en Mini Espías 4 y los ladrones del tiempo (2011) * Adam Fiedler en A la altura de los Steins (2006) * Ross Giggins en Scary Movie 3 (2003) * Dean Kansky en Señales de amor (2001) Dennis Farina * Banger en What Locura de amor en Las Vegas (2008) * Sr. Warner en Ladrón por accidente (2002) * Dan De Mora en Aquel viejo sentimiento (1997) * Denton en La desaparición de Nora (1993) Antonio Banderas * Ralph en El amante (2008) * Tommy Lucero / Martinez en El nuevo novio de mi mamá (2008) (doblaje original) * Mariachi en La balada del pistolero (1995) * Tony Rodríguez en Nunca hables con extraños (1995) Judge Reinhold * Dr. Neil Miller en Santa Cláusula 3: Complot en el polo norte (2006) * Dr. Neil Miller en Santa Cláusula 2 (2002) * Dr. Neil Miller en Santa Cláusula (1994) * Ken Kessler en Ruthless People (1989) Edward Herrmann * Headmaster Woodbridge en Lección de honor (2002) * Ricardo Ricón en Ricky Ricón (1994) * Ed Devery en Nacida ayer (1993) * Sr. Dingle en El regreso de mi novio (1993) Billy Crystal * Dr. Ben Sobel en Analízame (1999) * Mitch Robbins en Gente de la ciudad 2 (1994) * Mitch Robbins en Gente de la ciudad (1991) * Larry Donner en Bota a mamá del tren (1987) Timothy Hutton * Ted Milner en La ventana secreta (2004) * Jack Meadows en Sunshine State (2002) * Al Reilly en Preguntas sin respuestas (1990) Eddie Marsan * Spyglass en Atómica (2017) (trailer) * John May en La vida silenciosa (2013) * Bernie Rubens en En el '66 (2006) Brendan Gleeson * Thomas Coughlin en Vivir de noche (2016) * Steed en Las sufragistas (2015) (versión Focus Features) * General Brigham en Al filo del mañana (2014) Kevin Pollak * Geoffrey Mallard en Special Correspondents (2016) * Frank "Mossy" Mostin en Grace Unplugged (2013) * Jim Gittelson - La pajareada (2011) Sam Shepard * Calvin Meyer en El elegido (2016) * Harlan Whitford en Protegiendo al enemigo (2012) * Thomas Callahan en El informe pelícano (1993) Jim Broadbent * Sr. Jones en El bebé de Bridget Jones (2016) * Capitán Molyneux / Vyvyan Ayrs / Timothy Cavendish / Músico coreano / Prescinto #2 en Cloud Atlas(2012) * Dennis Thatcher en La dama de hierro (2011) Bruce McGill * Lugarteniente Brooks en Un novato en apuros 2 (2016) * Jonas Cantrell en Law Abiding Citizen (2009) * Eugene Matuzak en Timecop: Policía del futuro (1994) Warren Beatty * Howard Hughes en Las reglas no aplican (2016) * Benjamin "Bugsy" Siegel en Bugsy (1991) * Joe Pendleton en El cielo puede esperar (1978) Kelsey Grammer * Angelo AldoBrandini en Dame la mano (2014) * Harold Attinger en Transformers: La era de la extinción (2014) * Patton en Una canción americana (2008) William H. Macy * Trill en Rudderless (2014) (doblaje mexicano) * Don Twombly en Marmaduke (2010) * Dr. Narizmendi en La piedra mágica (2009) Martin Sheen * Padre Juilliard en Desechos y esperanza (2014) * Suegro de Burke en Love Happens (2009) * Jack en Bobby (2006) Anthony Edwards * Steve Loski en Mi primer amor (2010) * Bill Armstrong en Zodíaco (2007) * Prof. Brains en Thunderbirds (2004) Gary Cole * Larry Symonds en The Joneses (2009) * Ted Jones en Piña express (2008) * Reese Bobby en Ricky Bobby: Loco por la velocidad (2006) James Woods * Tommy Athens en Tómalo con calma (2005) * Ned Trent en El especialista (1994) * Jake Wise en Contra todo riesgo (1984) Brad Heller * Larry en Una noche muy tarde (cortometraje) (2001) * Jacob Krause en En un abrir y cerrar de ojos (1999) * Scott en El fin de la cosecha (1998) Joe Pesci * Vincent "Vinny" Gambini en Mi primo Vinny (1992) * Leo Getz en Arma mortal 3 (1992) * David Ferrie en JFK (1991) Martin Kove * John Kreese en Karate Kid III (1989) * John Kreese en Karate Kid II (1986) * John Kreese en Karate Kid (1984/doblaje original) Robert Englund * Freddy Krueger en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 3 (1987) * Freddy Krueger en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 2 (1985) * Freddy Krueger en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno (1984) Terence Hill * Johnny Firpo en Par impar (1978) * Matt Kirby en Dos contra el crimen (1977) * Kid en Juntos son dinamitas (1974) Robert Portal * Coronel Mike Rose en 6 días (2017) * David Orton en Mi semana con Marilyn (2011) (versión The Weinstein Company) Fred Willard * Greg Gammons, Jr. en Mascotas (2016) * Gary en 50 sombras negras (2016) William Hurt * Jeremiah Mahoney en El triunfo del espíritu (2016) * Isaac Penn en Un cuento de invierno (2014) John Ortiz * Henry Pollack en Hacker: Amenaza en la red (2015) * Phil D'Andrea en Enemigos públicos (2009) Jon Gries * Mark Casey en Búsqueda implacable 3 (2015) * Mark Casey en Búsqueda implacable (2008) Richard Schiff * Director en Entourage: La película (2015) * Marvin en La última oportunidad (2008) (Videomax) Peter Stormare * Francis O'Connell en Furia implacable (2014) * Darek Millodragovic en Henry's Crime (2010) Paul Reiser * Noah Orfman en Mi novia es una zombi (2014) * Él mismo en Siempre hay tiempo para reír (2009) David Paymer * Dixon Lewis en Código sombra: Jack Ryan (2014) * Arthur Stegman en Revancha (1999) Peter Capaldi * Alan Rusbridger en El quinto poder (2013) * Médico de la OMS en Guerra Mundial Z (2013) Bob Gunton * Decano Alex Monroe en Apuesta máxima (2013) * Dr. Townsend en Bloqueado (2007) Richie Minervini * Director Tardio en Son como niños 2 (2013) * Director Tardio en Son como niños (2010) Richard Jenkins * Eli Raphelson en La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) * Robert Grace en El reino (2007) Nicholas Farrell * Sr. Carter Wood en Verano en febrero: Una historia real (2013) * Paul Moran en MacGyver: Rastreando el día del juicio final (1994) Bob Balaban * Maxwell en Ligeramente fracasada (2012) (versión Diamond Films) * Leonard Dahl en Thin Ice (2011) Tom Conti * Prisionero en Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende (2012) * Sir Paul en Secretos inconfesables (2009) Peter MacNicol * Secretario de Defensa en Battleship: Batalla naval (2012) * David Langley en Bean: El nombre del desastre (1997) Brett Rice * Roger Dunbar en Footloose: Todos a bailar (2011) * Agente Simms en Terror inesperado (1996) Kurt Fuller * John en Medianoche en París (2011) * Russell Finley en El mundo según Wayne (1992) Dustin Hoffman * Izzy Panofsky en Barney's Version (2009) * Harvey Shine en La última oportunidad (2008/TV) Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa * Len Burris en La tumba de Ligeia (2009) * El barón en Memorias de una geisha (2005) Clarence Williams III * Mac en The Way of War (2009) * Chuck en Cupido motorizado (1997) Alec Baldwin * Jack McCallister en Las Locuras de Dick y Jane (2006) * Norman Burroughs en Recortes de mi vida (2006) Charles Grodin * Bob Kowalski en El ex (2006) * Martin Daniels en Clifford (película) (1994) Eugene Levy * Max Lomax en Un instante en Nueva York (2004) * Director Collins en Tontos, tontos y retontos (2003) Will Patton * Aaron Purnell en El último viaje (2004) * Nahum Goddard en Comenzando de nuevo (1996) Christopher Walken * Det. Stanley Jacobellis en Una relación peligrosa (2003) * Robert en Juego veneciano (1990) James Rebhorn * Dr. Bowman en Lejos del cielo (2002) * Sr. Trask en Perfume de mujer (1992) Liev Schreiber * Cotton Weary en Scream 3 (2000) * Cotton Weary en Scream 2 (1997/redoblaje) Denis Leary * Frank O'Brian en Me robó el corazón (1996) * Armor O'Malley en Pistoleros (1994) Christopher McDonald * Teniente Meyerson en Atracción explosiva (1995) * Jack Barry en Quiz Show: El dilema (1994) Michael Rooker * Sheriff Alan Pangborn en La mitad siniestra (1993) * Rowdy Burns en Días de trueno (1990) Paul Hogan * Michael "Cocodrilo" Dundee en Cocodrilo Dundee II (1988) * Michael "Cocodrilo" Dundee en Cocodrilo Dundee (1986) Otros * David Gelbman (Jason Bayle) en Feliz día de tu muerte (2017) * Eric Gray (Toby Jones) en Atómica (2017) * General Lionel Hastings Ismay (Michael Gambon) en El último virrey de la India (2017) * Ronald Reagan en Barry Seal, solo en América (2017) * Ministro de defensa (Herbie Hancock) en Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas (2017) * Voces adicionales en Spider-Man: De regreso a casa (2017) * Ray Canucci (Griffin Dunne) en War Machine (2017) * Thomas (Robert Redford) en The Discovery (2017) * Monsieur D'Arque (Adrian Schiller) en La Bella y la Bestia (2017) * Willis (Bill Dow) en Cincuenta sombras más oscuras (2017) * Doctor (James Handy) en Logan (2017) * Carey (Paul McCrane) en Toma la 10 (2017) * Otto Frank (Ulrich Noethen) en El diario de Ana Frank (2016) * Tommy Tilden (Brian Cox) en La morgue (2016) * Jim Bono (Stephen Henderson) en Fences (2016) * Emmanuel Lombard (Anton Lesser) en Aliados (2016) * Akbar Bilgrami (Art Malik) en El infiltrado (2016) (versión Broad Green Pictures) * Voces adicionales en Mi papá es un gato (2016) * Walt (John Doman) en Un hombre ordinario (2016) * Hubert Humphrey (Bradley Whitford) en Hasta el final (2016) * Capitán Kerkhover (Casper Crump) en La leyenda de Tarzán (2016) * Dr. Isaacs (John Storey) en Día de la Independencia: Contraataque (2016) * Fahreed (Manuel Cauchi) en 13 horas: Los soldados secretos de Bengasi (2016) * Maurice Grosse (Simon McBurney) en El conjuro 2 (2016) * Terry Edwards (Keith Allen) en Volando alto (2016) * Evan Pettyman (Shane Bourne) en The Dressmaker (2015) * Secretario de Defensa de EE.UU. en Enemigo invisible (2015) * Él mismo (Vin Scully) en Secretos de una obsesión (2015) (versión Diamond Films) * Dr. Kurt Warnekros (Sebastian Koch) en La chica danesa (2015) * Padre D'Amico (Larry John Meyers) en La verdad oculta (2015) * Benjamin Fuller (Richard Bremmer) en En el corazón del mar (2015) * Jerry (Jon Goldney) en Sin escape (2015) (versión The Weinstein Company) * Dr. Crenshaw (Alex Hyde White) en Lluvia de amor (2015) * El jefe (Jack Charles) en Peter Pan (2015) * Frank (Joe Chrest) en Ant-Man: El Hombre Hormiga (2015) * Tío Rudi (Sylvester Groth) en El agente de C.I.P.O.L. (2015) * Juez Odenkirk (Byron Jennings) en Falsa identidad (2015) * Voces adicionales en Terremoto: La falla de San Andrés (2015) * Voces adicionales en Mad Max: Furia en el camino (2015) * Voces adicionales en El viaje más largo (2015) * Entrenador Jameson (Josh Clark) en McFarland: Sin límites (2015) * Entrenador (Don Yesso) en Focus: Maestros de la estafa (2015) * Rey Yannick (Michael Biehn) en El Rey Escorpión 4: La llave del poder (2015) * Interrogador (Richard Brake) en Kingsman: El servicio secreto (2015) * Burócrata #2 (Peter Yapp) y Padre de Katharine en El destino de Júpiter (2015) * Oficial Lloyd (Terence Goodman) en K-Nino: La leyenda del oro perdido (2014) * Frank Church (James Naughton) en Turcos y Caicos: Worricker (2014) * Duffy (Stephen Lang) en Apuesta de muerte (2014) * Sr. Hickenlooper (Peter Rowsthorn) en Aviones de papel (2014) * Det. Harold Fleet (George Morfogen) en Travesura del amor (2014) * Herman (Jason Mantzoukas) en Adultos primerizos (2014) * Doctor (Robbie Coltrane) en Effie Gray: Un lío amoroso (2014) * Archie (David Field) en The Rover (2014) * Sheriff Randy Anderon (Randy Austin) en 99 casas (2014) * Doctor (Robert Clotworthy), Voces adicionales en Francotirador (2014) * Voces adicionales en El séptimo hijo (2014) * Boris (Frank Crudele) en Step Up: Todos unidos (2014) * Jim Bob Luke (Don Johnson) en Crueldad necesaria (2014) * Alcalde (Al Stokes) en Furia implacable (2014) * Director (David Jahn) en Men, Women & Children (2014) * Yuri Landau (Sebastian Roché) en Un paseo por las tumbas (2014) * Sargento de policía (Laurent Richard) en 3 días para matar (2014) (versión Videomax) * Pete Higgins (Brian Howe) en Annabelle (2014) * Gabe (Mandy Patinkin) en Si estuvieras aqui (2014) * Brian Plummer (Bill Pullman]) en El justiciero (2014) * Georgie (Tom Mardirosian) y Actor de comercial #3 (Sal Verena) en Agentes del desorden (2014) * Voces adicionales en Trascender (2014) * Hayato (Hiro Kanagawa) y Narrador de video en Godzilla (2014) * Nick (David Thornton) en Mujeres al ataque (2014) * Det. John Lake (Daniel Kash) en RoboCop (2014) * Dave Harken (Paul Schulze) en ¿Estás aquí? (2013) * Erik Lund (Peter Mygind) en Mi aventura en África (2013) * Duke (David Field) en Batalla de los malditos (2013) * Dr. Campbell (Gus Van Sant) en Tentaciones oscuras (2013) * Esclavista en matorral y Capitán del barco en 12 años esclavo (2013) (versión Buena Vista) * Agente Marichal (Roger Guenveur Smith), Voces adicionales en El robo más grande de la historia (2013) * Sam Harris (Kevin Kline) en Último viaje a Las Vegas (2013) * Jim Lampley en Ajuste de cuentas (2013) * R.D.Warner (Jim Gleason) en El mayordomo (2013) * Rich (Robert C. Treveiler) en Prisioneros (2013) * Taxista (Craig Cackowski) en Una noche loca (2013) * Bartender (Tory Willis) en El maravilloso presente (2013) * Voces adicionales en Rush: Pasión y gloria (2013) * Comprador (Dean Norris) en El abogado del crimen (2013) * Dueño de casa de empeño (Huggy Leaver) en Rápidos y furiosos 6 (2013) * Sr. Mullins (Michael Tucci) en Chicas armadas y peligrosas (2013) * Oficial de policía (Josh Stamberg) en Dark Skies (2013) * Juez (Ray Kahnert) en Mamá (2013) * Voces adicionales en Fuerza antigángster (2013) * S2 (Cooper Thornton) en Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir (2013) * Wim (Wil van der Meer) en Bobby y los cazafantasmas (2013) * Poncio Pilatos (Remo Girone) en María de Nazaret (2012) * Harris (Gary Grubbs) en ¿Quién vivirá? (2012) * General Kajima (Toshiyuki Nishida) en Emperador (2012) * Profesor McMannis (Jay Brazeau) en Posesión satánica (2012) * Voces adicionales en To the Wonder (2012) (2ª versión) * Sacerdote en Las hermanas vampiro (2012) * El hombre viejo (Jeremy Irons) en Las palabras (2012) * Sal (James Martin Kelly) en Magic Mike (2012) (versión Videomax) * Joseph Bradley (Kyle Chandler) en La noche más oscura (2012) * Frank Yates (Hal Holbrook) en La tierra prometida (2012) * Johnny Amato (Vicent Curatola) en Mátalos suavemente (2012) * Juez Rittenband (Tibor Feldman) en Mentiras mortales (2012) (versión Videomax) * Avington Carr (Peter Gerety) en El vuelo (2012) * Alexei Karenin (Jude Law) en Anna Karenina (2012) * Voces adicionales en El beso que nunca nos dimos (2012) * Teniente Paolo (Douglas M. Griffin) en Transito (2012) * LA Jim (Neal McDonough) en El chico de Filadelfia (2012) * Dicky Speck (James Russo) en Django sin cadenas (2012) * Randall Morgan (Dan Patrick) en Ése es mi hijo (2012) * Clayton (John C. Reilly) en El dictador (2012) * Padre Miller (Richard Riehle) en Un tipo rudo (2012) * El Mayor (Tom Courtenay) en Un plan no tan perfecto (2012) * Primer ministro de Israel (Alex Safi) en Jerusalem Countdown: Cuenta Regresiva (2011) * Sean Casey (Mark Williams) en La increíble historia de Albert Nobbs (2011) (2ª versión) * Paul (Rob Moran) e Insertos en Tú eres el próximo (2011) * Granjero Earl (Ken Smith) en Mandie y la Navidad olvidada (2011) * Bernie Rose (Albert Brooks) en Drive: El escape (2011) * Ernest Simpson (David Harbour) en El romance del siglo (2011) * Hugh Perceval (Michael Kitchen) en Mi semana con Marilyn (2011) (versión Videomax) * Abuelo (Niels Arestrup) en Caballo de guerra (2011) * Abogado de Shaw en Robo en las alturas (2011) * Kurt Hendricks (Michael Nyqvist) en Misión imposible: Protocolo fantasma (2011) * Tio Aquila (Donald Sutherland) en El águila de la legión perdida (2011) * Wes Claiborne (Buck Taylor) en Cowboys y aliens (2011) * Thomas Fern (Chelcie Ross) en El dilema (2011) * Director McCone (Matt Craven) en X-Men: Primera generación (2011) * Comprador en subasta (Richard Rifkin) en Princesa por accidente (2011) * Voces adicionales en Súper 8 (2011) * Ministro en Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) * Cardenal Capurso (Roberto Citran) en Prefiero el paraíso (2010) * Rick (Jon Tenney) en El buen latido (2010) * Presidente de Brasil en Tropa de élite 2 (2010) * Chester Conway (Ned Beatty) en El asesino dentro de mí (2010) * Voces adicionales en Juego a muerte (2010) (doblaje mexicano) * Sr. Winterfeld (Heio von Stetten) en Rock It! (2010) * Abuelo McDevon (Will Hutchins) en Los románticos (2010) * General Garza (David Zayas) en Los indestructibles (2010) * Alan Smith (Clancy Brown) en Pesadilla en la calle Elm (2010) * Alan Bradley (Bruce Boxleitner) en Tron: El legado (2010) * Howard (Craig Anton) en Nic y Tristan (2010) * Sr. Lewin (Josh Pais) en Adventureland: Un verano memorable (2009) * Jackson (Linden Ashby) en Anaconda 4: Rastro de sangre (2009) * Comandante OSS (Harvey Keitel), Voces adicionales en Bastardos sin gloria (2009) * CEO de McClaren Robotics (Steve Tom) en Transformers: la venganza de los caídos (2009) * Posee #2 (40 Glocc) en Miss Marzo (2009) * Dr. Heffner (James Van Patten) en El juego del miedo VI (2009) * Voces adicionales en Galáctica: el plan (2009) * Dr. Mark Rhodes (Bruce Davison) en Terremoto (2009) * Padre de Vandy y Emma (Bruce Altman) en Peter y Vandy (2009) * Larry Hooper (Kevin Spacey) en Hombres de mentes (2009) * Arlen Frinkle (Ari Hoptman) en Un hombre serio (2009) * Christopher (Patrick Muldoon) en The Steam Experiment (2009) * Ben Foley (Kevin Tighe) en Sangriento San Valentín (2009) * Mesero Kevin (Daren A. Herbert) y Comentarista en TV (Val Cole) en 2012 (2009) * Mauro (Stefano Fregni) en Bakhita (2009) * Eddie Bialy (Vincent Guastaferro) en Lucha sangrienta (2008) * Jack (James Cromwell) en La tortura (2008) (2ª versión) * Roy Clayton (Guy Pearce) en Traidor (2008) * Lechuza (Stephen Fry) en Las aventuras de Riverbank (2008) * Maestro Schorsch (Peter Rauch) en El enano narigón (2008) * Voces adicionales en Después de la vida (2008) * Lloyd Manning (Eugene Lipinski) en Crimen encubierto (2008) * Deacon (Micahel Beach) en No robarás en Domingo (2008) * Bill Nelson (Bob Hoskins) en Doomsday (2008) * Bill Carver (Kevin Brief) en Ángeles de amor (2008) * Padre Pietro (Favio Cavilli) en Clara y Francisco (2007) (doblaje mexicano) * Alguacil Harvey Pell (Girard Swan) en 3:10 a Yuma (2007) (doblaje de DVD) * Sheriff Harlan Bremmer (Skip O'Brien) y Guardia del transporte en Asesino de la carretera (2007) * Voces adicionales en La noche es nuestra (2007) * Dr. Mitchell Allen (Tobin Bell) en Boogeyman 2 (2007) * Dr. Racoviceanu (Emil Coceru) en 4 meses, 3 semanas, 2 días (2007) * Dr. Fredrichs (Mark Fredrichs) en Actividad paranormal (2007) * Cnel. Doug Masterson (Bruce Willis) en El granjero astronauta (2006) * Padre de Selene (Andrew Kavadas) en Inframundo: La evolución (2006) * Wally (Paul Sorvino) en Sr. Arréglalo (2006) * Cunningham (Jonathan Cecil) en Van Wilder 2: el surgimiento (2006) * Insertos en La casa de cristal 2: Una buena madre (2006) * Franklin (Kevin Chapman) en El intermediario (2006) * Robert Kimbell (Brian McNara) en El tesoro de Tillamook (2006) * Dr. Myshkin (Matt Salinger) en Negro amanecer (2005) * Voces adicionales en El cómplice silencioso (2005) * Pedro (Mark Womack) en Judas (2004) * Entrenador Gary Gaines (Billy Bob Thornton) en Juego de viernes por la noche (2004) * Jeremy (Tom Rooney) en El día después de mañana (2004) * Stewart Maiden (Alistair Begg) en Bobby Jones, la historia de un campeón (2004) * Príncipe (Denis Akiyama) en Eloise en el Plaza (2003) * Papá de Maxi (Uwe Oschenknetch) en El equipo salvaje (2003) * Eddie Yang (Jackie Chan) en El poder del talismán (2003) * Owen Tuttle (Clint Howard) en Beethoven 5 (2003) * Hank Ogden en (Mark L. Taylor) en El concurso del millón (2003) * Stephen Altman (Patrick Bauchau) en La habitación del pánico (2002) * Doctor (Alon Nashman) en El pacto (2002) * Secuaz #2 (Michael Bailey Smith) y Abraham Lincoln en El maestro del disfraz (2002) * Voces adicionales en El héroe de Navidad (2002) * Joseph Kaspar (Stellan Skarsgård) en Ciudad de fantasmas (2002) * Padre Daly (Raymond Cullen) en Domingo sangriento (2002) * Reid Braxton (Pete Postlethwaite) en El destino de un cowboy (2001) * Brad Cambridge (Vyto Ruginis) en Peligro en casa (2001) * Frank Sangster (Steve Martin) en Rompiendo reglas (2001) * Brickner (David Kaye) y Narrador de box en Las damas y el vagabundo (2001) * Halvarth (Tom Baker) en Calabozos y Dragones (2000) * Dennis Conway (Kyle MacLachlan) en El manantial (2000) * Roger Corwin (Tim Curry) en Los Ángeles de Charlie (2000) * Cubby (Will Ferrell) en ¿Quién no mató a Mona? (2000) (redoblaje) * Dr. Quinn Burchenal (Tom Sizemore) en Planeta rojo (2000) * Charles Newman (Dylan McDermott) en Tango para tres (1999) * Voces adicionales en El informante (1999) * Don Pedro (Pedro Armendáriz Jr.) en La máscara del Zorro (1998) * Jesús Quintana (John Turturro) en El gran Lebowski (1998) * Adrian "Bugsy" Malone (Michael Palin) en Criaturas feroces (1997) * Mano derecha de Zorg (Tricky), Asaltante (Mathieu Kassovitz) y Mano izquierda de Zorg (Ivan Heng) en El quinto elemento (1997) * Burt Gummer (Michael Gross) en Terror bajo la tierra 2 (1996) (redoblaje) * Rob Sullivan (Scott Bryce) en Algo muy personal (1996) * Dr. Banman (Richard Blackbourn) en Un cielo sin lágrimas (1996) * Voces adicionales en El regreso de Annie (1995) * Jacob Goldman (Kevin Pollak) en Dos viejos más gruñones (1995) * Diácono (Dennis Hopper) en Mundo acuático (1995) * Zack Cody (Bill Paxton) en La última cena (1995) * Travis Dane (Eric Bogosian) en Alerta máxima 2 (1995) * Ken Mattingly (Gary Sinise) en Apolo 13 (1995) * William T. Riker (Jonathan Frakes) en Star Trek 7: Generaciones (1994) * Mickey (Bill Raymond) en El Cuervo (1994) (redoblaje) * Virgil Earp (Michael Madsen) en Wyatt Earp (1994) * Barry "Navaja" Muldanno (Anthony LaPaglia) en El cliente (1994) * Oficial Nick McKenna (Burt Reynolds) en Un policía 1/2 (1994) * Frank Mayfield (Gerald McRaney) en Un asesino entre nosotros (1994) * Sam Rubin en La nueva pesadilla de Wes Craven (1994) * Kevin O'Shea (Ed O'Neill) en Los pequeños gigantes (1994) (doblaje original/redoblaje) * John Manly (Jim Carter) en Belleza Negra (1994) * Charlie Lang (Nicolas Cage) en La lotería del amor (1994) * Felix Cortez (Joaquim de Almeida) en Peligro inminente (1994) * Luccinnius (John Turturro) en Un simple mortal (1994) * Nikolaus Johann van Beethoven (Gerard Horlan) en Beethoven, amada Inmortal (1994) * Steven Fulbright (Stephen McHattie) en Un detective suelto en Hollywood III (1994) * John Garret (Terence Knox) en Los niños del maíz 2: El sacrificio final (1993) * Dr. Charles Nichols (Jeroen Krabbé) en El fugitivo (1993) * Clarence Worley (Christian Slater) en True Romance (1993) * Victor Feldman (David Dukes) en Me and the Kid (1993) * Frank Badger (Bo Hopkins) en La balada del Pequeño Jo (1993) * Morse (Danny Webb) en Alien 3 (1992) * John Bobber (Andy García) en Héroe accidental (1992) * Roger Graham (Ken Lerner) en Unlawful Entry (1992) (redoblaje) * John Rennie (Sam Neill) en El rehén (1992) * Werner Brandes (Stephen Tobolowsky) en Sneakers (1992) * Dr. Frederic Chilton (Anthony Heald) en El silencio de los inocentes (1991) * Frank Avery (Geoffrey Lewis) en Doble impacto (1991) * Voces adicionales en El pescador de ilusiones (1991) * John Connor adulto (Michael Edwards) en Terminator 2 (1991) * David Blake (John C. McGinley) en Highlander II (1991) * Harry Dobbs (Tom Berenger) en El largo laberinto del amor (1990) * Bart Mancuso (Scott Glenn) en La caza del Octubre Rojo (1990) * Jackie Flannery (Gary Oldman) en Estado de gracia (1990) * Profesor de química (Joe Aufiery) en La sociedad de los poetas muertos (1989) (redoblaje) * Stanley en Crímenes y pecados (1989) * Valmont (Colin Firth) en Valmont (1989) * Penn Jillette en Penn y Teller fueron asesinados (1989) * Jerry Lee Lewis (Dennis Quaid) en Grandes bolas de fuego (1989) * Heraldo Montjoy (Christopher Ravenscroft) en Enrique V (1989) * Benjamin Du Toit (Donald Sutherland) en Cosecha de odio (1989) * Nico (Steven Seagal) en Nico (1988) (doblaje original/redoblaje) * Arthur Bach (Dudley Moore) en Arturo 2: El millonario arruinado (1988) * Preston Tucker (Jeff Bridges) en Tucker: Un hombre y su sueño (1988) * Ernest P. Worrell (Jim Varney) en Ernest salva la Navidad (1988) * Teniente Ackerman en Sala de espera al infierno (1988) * Eugene "Gino" Luciano (Ray Liotta) en Dominick y Eugene (1988) * Dobbins (John Glover) en Blanco humano (1988) * Larry (Denis Arndt) en Torturado por el pasado (1988) * Elliot Ness (Kevin Costner) en Los Intocables (1987) * Juez Stanley Murdoch (James Whitmore) en Me quieren volver loca (1987) * Rochunga (Alberto Isaac) en Detrás de la montaña (1987) * Giacomo Casanova (Richard Chamberlain) en Casanova (1987) * Larry Abbot (Gene Wilder) en Luna de miel embrujada (1986) * Narrador de carreras #2 (Stuart Silbar) en Sylvester (1985) * Soldado #1 en Ladyhawke (1985) (versión Warner Bros.) * Inspector Douglas Todd (Gilbert R. Hill) en Un detective suelto en Hollywood (1984) (redoblaje) * Sr. Will (John Malkovich) en En un lugar del corazón (1984) * Chattar Lal (Roshan Seth) en Indiana Jones y el templo de la perdición (1984) (doblaje original) * Sgto Jack R. Ramsay (Tom Selleck) en Brigada especial (1984) * Teniente Thaddeus Harris (G.W. Bailey) en Locademia de policía (1984) * John of Gaunt (Keith Buckley) en John Wycliffe: Estrella de la mañana (1984) * Presentación en Los cazafantasmas (1984) (doblaje original) * Capitán Esteban (Phillip R. Allen) en Star Trek 3: En busca de Spock (1984) * Jacob Marley (Frank Finlay) en Un cuento de navidad (1984) * Bardolph (Dicken Ashworth) en Krull (1983) * John Rambo (Sylvester Stallone) en Rambo (1982) * Sr. Eaton (William Hootkins) (doblaje original) / Renè Belloq (Paul Freeman) (redoblaje) en Indiana Jones y los cazadores del arca perdida (1981) * Bruno Koschmider (Richard Marner) en El nacimiento de los Beatles (1979) * Sam Seed (Siu Tien Yuen) en El maestro borracho (1978) * Cat Man (Peter Criss) en KISS contra los fantasmas del parque (1978) * Adrian Rogers (Él mismo) en El cielo para los creyentes (1977) * Freddie "Beak" Holt (Doug Cox) en Carrie (1976) * Martin Brody (Roy Scheider) en Tiburón (1975) (redoblaje) * Sheriff Bart (Cleavon Little) en Locuras en el Oeste (1974) * Taxista en Roma (Vito Scotti) en La pandilla de cupido motorizado (1974) * Dr. Klein (Barton Heyman) en El exorcista (1973) (redoblaje) * Dr. Heywood Floyd (William Sylvester) en 2001: Odisea en el espacio (1968) (redoblaje de 2006) * Jehan Daas (Donald Crisp) en Un perro de Flanders (1959) * Sam Wainwright (Frank Albertson) y Narrador en ¡Qué bello es vivir! (1946) * Johnny Farrell (Glenn Ford) en Gilda (1946) Series de televisión Ed O'Neill * Jay Prittchet en Familia moderna * Joe Friday en Dragnet * Al Bundy en Married... with Children Reunion Kurt Fuller * Woody en Psíquico (2009-presente) * Joel Putney en Better with You (2011) * Mark Adams en Doctor House (2005) Max Wright * Willie Tanner en Alf * Willie Tanner en Alf: Especial de Navidad Chevy Chase * Irwin "Fletch" Fletcher (archivo) en Doctor House * Ted Roark en La doble vida de Chuck Geoffrey Lewis * David Crane en MacGyver * Examinador médico en Mentes criminales Steve Hytner * Marvin Starkwell en ¡Buena suerte, Charlie! (2011) * Murphy en Sunny, entre estrellas (2009-2011) Martin Sheen * Presidente Josiah "Jed" Bartlet en The West Wing (1999-2006) * Harvey en Dos hombres y medio (2005) Leslie Jordan * Quentin Fleming en American Horror Story: Coven * Ashley Gilbert / Cricket Marlowe en American Horror Story: Roanoke Ian McShane * Sr. Miércoles en American Gods (2017) * Sejanus en Anno Domini Jim Beaver * Bobby Singer en Sobrenatural (2006-presente) * Cobb Holwell en El mentalista (Temp 3 ep 5) (2010) Otros * Rey Peradur (Paul Ritter) en El último reino * Caso resuelto ** Detective George Andrews / Georgette (Beau Bridges) (Temp 5 ep 14) (2009) ** Detective Joe Meyers (Robert Neary) (Temp 6 ep 2) (2010) * El mentalista ** Sean Horlick (Sal Landi) (temp 2 ep 15) (2010) ** Kittel (Steve Railsback) (Temp 3 ep 8) (2010) ** Byron Jordan (Johnny Sneed) (Temp 3 ep 17) (2011) ** Newsome Kirk (Ethan Phillips) (Temp 3 ep 18) (2011) * Alfred Pennyworth (Sean Pertwee) en Gotham * Marv Fuller (Kevin Pollak) en Ángel del Infierno * William T. Riker (Jonathan Frakes) en Viaje a las estrellas: La nueva generación (temps. 3-7) * Russ Pfeiffer (Leland Crooke) en Rizzoli y Isles (temp. 5, ep 14) (2015) * Geoffrey Silver (Jake Weber) en Elementary (temp. 1, ep. 11) (2013) * Agente Especial Peter Burke (Tim DeKay) en Cuello blanco * Andrea Verrocchio (Allan Corduner) en Los demonios de Da Vinci * Rev. Mike Weber (Dan Aykroyd) en El reverendo (1997-1998) * Michael Tritter (David Morse) en Doctor House * Dr. Lockhart (Richard Keats) en Flecha * Conrad Cain (Timothy Hutton) en El secuestro * Paul Buchman (Paul Reiser) en Loco por ti * Steve Sharpe (John Carroll Lynch) en Close to Home * Dr. Mark Greene (Anthony Edwards) en E.R. Sala de Urgencias * El Detective Marciano, J'Onn J'Onz (Phil Morris) en Smallville * Mike Heck (Neil Flynn) en Una familia modelo * Sandy Ryerson (Stephen Tobolowsky) en Glee * Agente Edward Cooper (Kurtwood Smith) en Medium (temp. 3, ep. 6) (2006) * Adam Cartwright (Pernell Roberts) en Bonanza (doblaje mexicano) * Comisario Jimmy Brock (Tom Skerritt) en Al otro lado de la cerca * Cmdr. John Sheridan (Bruce Boxleitner) en Babylon 5 * Spence Kovak (Jeremy Piven) en Ellen * Bram (Brad William Henke) en Lost (5ª temporada, ep. 102) * Sr. Sperry (Ian Blackman) en El diario de Carrie * Lucas (Gerrard Macarthur) en Anno Domini * Insertos en Zach será famoso * Damaras (John Leigh) en Power Rangers Super Megaforce * Santa Claus (John Summer) en Power Rangers: Ninja Steel * Boletero (Peter Gannon) / Voces adicionales en Lindas mentirosas * Earl Kinsella (Christopher Curry) en En el corazón del sur * Bobby Seis Muertos en El Renegado * Jim Taggart (Matt Frewer) en Eureka * Tempus (Lane Davies) / Presidente Garner (Fred Willard) en Luisa y Clark: Las Nuevas Aventuras de Superman * Sejanus (Ian McShane) / Lucas (Gerrard Macarthur) en Anno Domini * Tom Fargood / Alexander Gallo (temporada 5, ep. 1) / Profesor Bunsen Jude (temporada 6, ep. 3) en Huesos * Jason Wilkie (David Marciano) en Miénteme (temporada 2, ep. 19) * Tonton "Fanfan" François (Jean-Louis Tribes) en Academia de modelos * Jeff / Voces adicionales en Sherlock * Todd Fisher en Tocinolandia (2012-presente) * Rayden (Jeffrey Meek) en Mortal Kombat: Conquest (1998-1999) * Adamo Dioli (Joe Marinelli) en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (Sony) * David Letterman en Late Night with David Letterman * Agente Carter ** Hombre en fiesta (Carrick O'Quinn) ** Gerente de hotel (Paul Roache) ** Detective Prendergast (Glenn Taranto) * Dr. Liston (Doug Cox) en Teen Wolf * Voces adicionales en Los videos más asombrosos del mundo * Voces adicionales en CSI: En la escena del crimen * Voces adicionales en Misterios sin resolver * Voces adicionales en Sueños de Hollywood * Voces adicionales en CSI: Nueva York * Voces adicionales en Haters Back Off * Voces adicionales en Blanco y negro * Voces adicionales en CSI: Miami * Dr. Dennis Blair (Jack Blessing) en Caso resuelto (temp 5 ep 7) (2009) Miniseries * Samuel (ep. 4) (Paul Freeman) en La Biblia * Vito Genovese (Robert Davi) / Oficial federal (Gary Pagett) (ep. 13) en Crónica de gángsters Anime Shiro Saito * Yoruichi Shihouin (forma de gato) en Bleach * Sorbet en Dragon Ball Super Takeshi Aono * Ninja Púrpura en Dragon Ball * Director Osman en La magia de Zero Otros * Chang Changku/006 en Cyborg 009 * Tao Pai Pai (2ª voz) en Dragon Ball * Antiguo Supremo Kaio-sama / Anunciador del Torneo De Las Artes Marciales / Señor (ep. 99) en Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters * Dr. Riddles en Zatch Bell * Jefe Jirocho / Teyaki Uchiha / Susumi en Naruto * Ramuda Ruslan (Entrenador de Volg) en Espíritu de lucha * Iceman en MegaMan NT Warrior * Manuel Aeacus en Appleseed EX Machina * Lord Fong / Jefe enemigo en Soul Hunter * Padre Owen en Suikoden Demon Century * Voces adicionales en Doraemon * Narrador en Las muñecas del poder * Dog Tack en Robots Ninja * Garra de Satán en Capitán Centella * Duque en Miracle Girls * Cantinero en Corrector Yui * 03 (Shin Seiki y Renewal) / 02 (Renewal) en Neon Genesis Evangelion * Secuaz de Máscara en Saber Marionette R * Zor Prime (2ª voz) en Robotech (doblaje original) * Padre de Kakuma en Súper Once * Guardia de la planta eólica / Profesor Kodama / McCann / Anciano dueño de Audino / Doctor Ferrara/Hombre Cryogonal / Jervis / Wylie en Pokémon * Kodokor Darkus en Bakugan * Akira Saiga en B-Daman Crossfire * Voces adicionales en Bailando con vampiros * Jijimon en Digimon Fusion * Herr Gestapo / Marco Marconi (un ep.) / Robin Hood falso (un ep.) / Sultán (un ep.) / Yosaburo (últimos dos eps.) / Voces adicionales en Honey Honey * Ministro en El Ceniciento * Jefe Kakuzawa en Elfen Lied * Bang / Silver Fang en One-Punch Man * Urakuo Hakubi en ID-0 * Voces adicionales en Mazinger Z (Redoblaje-versión remasterizada) Series animadas * Darien Catterine en La familia Kate * Capitán Mar Tuuk / Ret Dendup en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones * Chuck en Vixen * Henry Mitchell en Daniel el travieso * Bow en She-Ra * Merlok 2.0 en LEGO: Nexo Knights * Barón oscuro en Esqueletos guerreros * 30-30 en BraveStarr * Presidente Sfero en Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales * Coronel K en Danger Mouse * Morad Sumar en Star Wars: Rebels * Beyonder y Stan Lee en El Hombre Araña * Líder en Hulk (algunos eps.) * Lloyd Waterman en Cleveland * Coronel Rozum / Capitán Némesis / Overlord / Caballero Eterno en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena * Belicus / Dr. Psychobos / Caitiff (temporada 3, ep. 29) / Reparador de relojes (temporada 3, ep. 32) en Ben 10: Omniverse * Presidente de la cadena en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto * Jeff Hunt en La mujer araña * Conde Nado en Los dragones de la mesa cuadrada * Narración en Seabert * Profesor Crazyhair en Yakkity Yak * Alce en Mi Osito * Bob Ruin en Dilbert * Narrador en Los Snorkels * Roldán el temerario (Flash Gordon) / Presentación e insertos en Defensores de la Tierra * Raymond "Ray" Stantz en Los verdaderos cazafantasmas * Papá de Huey en Bebé patito * Mustafah en Sinbad * Trabajador en drenaje en Tres amigos y Jerry * Presidente Municipal Rodríguez en El Tigre: las aventuras de Manny Rivera * Dan Aykroyd en Padre de familia * Matt Trakker en M.A.S.K. * Malec, el mago de la montaña roca / Stratos / Buzz-Off / personajes varios en He-Man y los amos del Universo * Willy en Ewoks * Walter Bunney (John O'Hurley) (un ep.) / Jor-El (Jeff Bergman) en El show de los Looney Tunes * Cráneo Rojo en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta * Maestro Chao en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po * Leonard Powers en Ugly Americans * Cobra en El Principito * Bear Do / Santa Claus / Roger el mécanico (1ª voz) / Boris / Voces adicionales en Un show más * Santa Claus (Brian Blessed) en El increíble mundo de Gumball * Rick la Papa / El Lórax / Danny DeVito / Caesar Flickerman / Bruce Banner / Garfield / Voces adicionales en MAD * Charlie Burns en Transformers: Rescue Bots * Baron Von Monkey en Rocket Monkeys * Lagravis en Lego: Legends of Chima * Voces adicionales en Titán sim-biónico * Pilidori en Escuela de vampiros * Gruñón en Los 7E * Faraón / Pedro en Películas animadas bíblicas * Gizmo en Rolie Polie Olie * Dr. Corvis Copernicus en Paquetes del planeta X * Sr. Perkins en Thomas y sus amigos * Tortuga que habla en ZooMoo * Dr. Contraptus en Contraptus * Policía en The Loud House * Sr. Maurice en Mia * Alcalde Shelboum en Lluvia de hamburguesas: La serie Videojuegos * Coronel Erza Loomis en Gears of War: Judgment * Salvatore Deluca en Call of Duty: Black Ops II * Kha'zix en League of Legends * Narrador en Harry Potter for Kinect * Criminales y voces adicionales en Batman: Arkham Origins * Almirante Ackbar en Disney Infinity * Cráneo Rojo en LEGO Avengers Películas animadas Chris Smith * Marcel en Alpha y Omega: La cueva misteriosa (2014) * Marcel en Alpha y Omega: Equipo de campeones (2014) * Marcel en Alpha y Omega: El osito desaparecido (2013) Randall Duk Kim * Maestro Oogway en Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) * Maestro Oogway en Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Scroll (2016) Cedric the Entertainer * Leadbottom en Aviones 2: Equipo de rescate (2014) * Leadbottom en Aviones (2013) Otros * Sr. Bumble en Oliver Twist y el astuto zorro (1972) * Topper en Cuento de Navidad (1982) * Alan / Presentación e insertos en Fantasía en el parque central (1994) * Ben Weatherstaff en El jardín secreto (1994) * Mercury en Valiant (2005) * Raanu en Bionicle: Renace la Leyenda (2008) * Rich Little en Futurama: El juego de Bender (2008) * El Rey en Despereaux: Un pequeño gran héroe (2008) * Sr. Zorro en El fantástico Sr. Zorro (2009) * Bow en He-Man y She-Ra: Especial Navideño * Voces adicionales en Cómo entrenar a tu dragón (2010) * Insertos en Tom y Jerry: Una aventura con Sherlock Holmes (2010) * Voces adicionales en Cars 2 (2011) * Doc en Rango (2011) * Alcalde Gene en Ralph, el demoledor (2012) * Larry el taxista en El reino secreto (2013) * Locutor de carreras #1 en Turbo (2013) * Rey Regellius en Barbie Mariposa y la princesa hada (2013) * Thomas en El libro de la vida (2014) * Ojo de la compasión en La increíble historia del niño de piedra (2015) * Todos los personajes de Anomalisa (2015) * Voces adicionales en Una familia espacial (2015) * Stu Hopps en Zootopia (2016) * Sr. Gardner en Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron (2016) (trailer) * Alacazar en Elena y el secreto de Avalor (2016) * Guardia Berteno Todd en Trolls (2016) * Eugene Francis en Un jefe en pañales (2017) * Alcalde en Locos por las nueces 2 (2017/trailer) Películas de anime * Daichi Tani (Tomisaburō Horikoshi) en Godzilla: Planeta de Monstruos (2018) * Nikola (Tomomichi Nishimura) en La película Pokémon: Volcanion y la maravilla mecánica (2017) * Dace (Shōzō Iizuka) en Pokémon, la película XY: Diancie y la crisálida de la destrucción (2015) * Sorbet (Shirō Saitō) en Dragon Ball Z: La resurrección de Freezer (2015) * Mitsumasa Kido (Ren Osugi) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario (2014) * Bauzen (Jōji Nakata) en Súper Once: El ataque de los poderosos Ogros Shuurai (2010) * Tao Pai Pai (Chikao Ōtsuka) en Dragon Ball: Una aventura mística (1998) * Guardia traidor (Daisuke Gōri) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la gran batalla de los Dioses (1996) * Orpheo de Lira (Yuji Mitsuya) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la reencarnación de Eris, la diosa de la guerra (1996) * Prof. Fumiya en Supercampeones: La venganza (1985) Telenovelas brasileñas Jean Pierre Noher * Pepe Molinos en La favorita * Martín García en Avenida Brasil * Duque de Charllan en Flor del Caribe * Pierre en La fiesta * Diego Viegas en Partes de mí * Pierre Barros en Mujeres ambiciosas Roberto Bonfim * Justino en Terra Nostra * Edvaldo en El clon * Salvador Amorim en Celebridad * Jota en América * Elías en Amazonia * Dioclécio en Deseo prohibido Dan Stulbach * André en Terra Esperanza * Marcos Soares en Mujeres apasionadas * Edgar en Señora del destino Francisco Cuoco * Rubén Carvalho en Rastros de mentiras * Vicente Navarrete dos Santos en Boogie Oogie - El baile de la vida * Gaetano De Angeli/Luigi Borelli en Sol naciente Tato Gabus Mendes * Leandro en Páginas de la vida * Breno Rodrigues en CuChiCheos * Amin Hayalla en El astro Carlos Vereza * Padre Bento en Ciudad Paraíso * Padre Luis / Lic. Luis Carmosino en A través del tiempo Humberto Martins * Bruno en Niña moza * Augusto (2ª fase) en Amazonia Nelson Baskerville * Alcebiades Monjardym en Maysa * Leandro Machado en Vivir la vida Norival Rizzo * Silverio en Laberintos del corazón * Escobar en Por siempre Otros * Miguel (Paulo Figueiredo) en La sucesora * Lorenzo (Reynaldo Gonzaga) en Hermanos Coraje * Alex (Daniel Boaventura) en Lazos de familia * Donato (Flávio Galvão) en Puerto de los Milagros * Quintino Saravia (Ednei Giovenazzi) en El sabor de la pasión * Antúnez (Mário Schoemberger) en El beso del vampiro * Murciélago Volador (Marcos Frota) / Juliâo da Silva en Chocolate con pimienta * Dejulian (Giácomo Pinotti) en Belíssima * Tufo (Walter Breda) en Cobras y lagartos * Gustavo (Marco Ricca) en Paraíso tropical * Anselmo (Odilon Wagner) en Siete pecados * Waterloo (Jackson Costa) en Dos caras * Ernani Molinari (Rodney Faschini) en Acuarela del amor * Juvenal (José Rubens Chachá) en Escrito en las estrellas * Señor Pimpinoni (João Acaiabe) en Una Rosa con amor * Dorival (Ary França) en Dinosaurios y robots * Manoa (Roberto Frota) en Sansón y Dalila * Jacob (Celso Frateschi) en José de Egipto * Rubens (António Fabio) en El Canto de la Sirena * Rafael Palillo (Henrique Stroeter) en Carrusel * Eriksson Amaral (Paulo Reis) en La sombra de Helena * Manuel (Jackson Antunes) en Imperio * Cordero (Guti Fraga) en Totalmente diva * Coronel Custodio (Antônio Petrin) en La esclava madre * Pedael (Ernani Moraes) en Josué, la tierra prometida Documentales * Mark Rosenthal / Lex Luthor en Electric Boogaloo: La historia de Cannon Films * Avi Reichentak en Print the Legend * Nigel Marven en Parque Prehistórico * Richard M. Sherman en Los muchachos: La historia de los hermanos Sherman * George Lucas en Industrial Light and Magic: Creando lo imposible * Narrador en Chernobyl Heart * Sr. Moanganrotti en Kevorkian * Prof. Pierre Arrizoli-Clemental en Versalles: de la Gloria a la Revolución * Jacques d' Amboise en Jacques d' Amboise en China * Político en Ethel * Bill Clinton en Gracias Señor Presidente * Voces adicionales en 1000 maneras de morir Telefilms * General Caldwell (Cal Bartlett) en Cielos turbulentos (2010) * Reverendo Tim (Winston Rekert) en El arte de matar 2: La traición (2008) Series web * Señor de las emociones en Los guerreros valientes Locución comercial e institucional * Secretaría de Salud (SSA) - México (1996) * Inova (promo: Lentes Eagle Eyes) (voz de Matt Lattimore) (2012) Dirección de doblaje * Casino Royale * La máscara del Zorro * Cupido motorizado * Sabor de la pasión * El beso del vampiro * Bionicle: Renace la leyenda * Belleza Negra * Halloweentown * Paprika: El reino de los sueños * 3 cerditos y un bebé * Todos los hombres del rey * Justo en la mira * Vecinos en la mira * E.R. Sala de urgencias * Babylon 5 * Un asesino entre nosotros * El Renegado * El Show de Tom y Jerry * Tom y Jerry: Una aventura con Sherlock Holmes * Tom y Jerry: En una aventura con Jonny Quest Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Art Sound México * Audiomaster 3000 * Auditel * Candiani Dubbing Studios * Central Entertainment * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio * DNI Dubbing Studios * Dubbing House * IDF * Jarpa Studio * Ki Audio * Kora International - Studio Koe * LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * Made in Spanish - Antigua * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. * Producciones Grande * Producciones Salgado * Roman Sound * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Sebastians * Sensaciones Sónicas * SISSA * Sonomex * Taller Acústico S.C. * Telespeciales, S.A. * TOPaudio